Intertwined
by King Louie
Summary: Evelyn just trying to take care of whats left of her family moved to Forks. She thought it would be a great new start. She has some secrets herself along with the strange Cullen family.


I sighed, it was my first day at school, I had just moved to Forks but apparently, I wasn't the only new kid, the Chiefs daughter had apparently moved back. I had moved here along with my two brothers, a cousin and my mother, who was ill. Benjamin, my little brother was home school, he didn't want to deal with the public schools at this point.

Mom was still asleep when we left. She looked peaceful, her dark hair tussled and laying across her face. I smiled and left.

I walked out to my car, it was a little baby blue 97' Subaru Legacy. I patted her hood before getting in. It wasn't to hard to find the school, I had just followed the signs to the school. My little Subaru didn't stand out to much amongst the sea of cars in the student parking lot. Though it did look fairly new compared to the rest.

Kids turned around to look at me, I groaned as I got out. I quickly readjusted my leather cropped jacket and head to the office. There was a little bell on the door that rang when I opened it. A lady with wild short curly hair looked up.

"hello?"

"Uhm Im new, I need to get my schedule." I said

"ahh you must be Isabella?" She said as she shuffled through papers

I shook my head, "No Im Evelyn Mercado."

"Oh.." She sounded a bit disappointed.

She pulled out my schedule and gave it to me along with a map.

"Thanks." I mumbled and rushed out the door, in the process knocking into someone.

The girl had fallen flat on her butt, her long brown hair fell over her face.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed

I held out my hand to help her up, she looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Its okay, I should have seen you coming out." She said

"No, its my fault, I was distracted, Its my first day here so im a bit scatter brained," I admitted

She smiled "Well its my first day here to so we are in the same boat."

"Oh then you must be Isabella then."

"Yes but please just call me Bella," She said

I nodded, "Im Evelyn. Its nice to meet you."

"Well I should get my schedule, don't want to be late on out first day."

"oh! No of course not."

I moved out of her way.

"Maybe we can sit with each other at lunch?" I asked hopefully

"sure." She said before going into the office

I smile, turned and rushed off to head to my first class. I peeked down at my schedule, my first class was English in building three. I looked at the map trying to find my way when a tap on my shoulder made me jump. A short boy with black hair and square glass was smiling at me.

"Hello! You must be Isabella?" He said

I sighed.

"No, Im Evelyn."

"Oh im sorry. Well Evelyn, Im Eric. Its nice to meet you. Its not everyday Forks gets new comers."

I rolled my eyes.

"I figured, Forks is pretty small, not very many people want to move to small towns."

He ignored my comment.

"You're from Oregon right?" He asked

"Yep," I said

"what's it like?"

"It gets pretty hot but it does tend to rain a lot. I lived in the valley so the weather is a bit different from the surrounding areas."

He stared at me like he didn't understand a word I said.

"Where in Oregon did you live?"

"Salem."

"Is it big?"

I shrugged "Not to bad I know my way around pretty well. So it doesn't seem to big to me, just a little spread out."

Before Eric could say anymore, I was at my English class.

"Well this is my stop," I said

"Mine too!" Eric seemed happy about that,

He lead me to the front of the class to introduce me and off to the corner of my eye I saw Bella. I was relieved. I waved at her. She walked up next to me. We both gave Mr. Mason slips to sign and he pointed to seats we could sit at. There were no two free seats so we could sit next to each other. I got stuck sitting next to Eric and she sat to some quiet girl who didn't even look up when she sat down.

When the bell rang I was relieved, I rushed out the door and waited for Bella. She came out with Eric on her tail.

"Hey Bella! Whats your next class?"

"Uhm, Government."

I was a little disappointed.

"I have gym next.." I shrugged "Oh well maybe we'll have a different class together."

She sighed, Eric was still on tail.

"Well, I'll see you later."

I nodded and rushed to my next class, I talked to Coach Clapp. He gave me clothes and pointed me to the changing room, I got dressed quickly and ran back out to the gym.

A scent slapped me in the face, It was strong and sweet but a bit musky in a good way. I looked around to try and find where the scent was coming from, a fairly large male was sitting on the bleachers not to far from me. His eyes shift towards me, he narrowed them a little bit and quickly turned away.

Ignoring the scent I walked over and sat down on a step below him. His brows furrowed in what could be confusion. He snuck a look down at me and looked away quickly.

"Today we will be playing dodgeball."

The kids all cheered and the big guy face brightened as he smiled.

"Emmett and Angela you'll be captains. Choose your teammates."

Emmett pointed at me.

"Evelyn."

I frowned

'how does he know my name?'

I walked over and stood next to him, crossing my arms. The teams grew fast as Emmett and Angela chose their teammates.

The game began.

I was up towards the front with Emmett. He was eyeing me the whole time. A red ball was coming at me, I was going to catch it, but Emmett got to it before I did,

"I could have gotten that!" I growled

He laughed, "Sure!"

He threw the ball back, hitting one of the kids. A ball rolled over to our side, I picked it up and threw it. It Hit one kid in the shoulder and flew off hitting another in the head. I wagged my brows at Emmett.

Class ended what seemed like in just a few minutes. I headed to the locker room. The rest of my classes flew by and lunch was next. I headed the lunch room and saw Bella was already there, the table she was at was full. She spotted me and mouth sorry. I shrugged and went over to sit at an empty table in the back. I pulled out my lunch from my backpack. I zoned out for a few minutes when I heard some people talking.

 _"I heard she fucked her stepfather."_

My head shot up, how could there be rumors about me already, I just started school.

 _"Well, I heard she made her mother ill to break them up."_

 _"That makes sense because there's a rumor going around she's a witch."_

I gritted my teeth together.

 _"Apparently her mother's illness came on so fast it made her father run away."_

I slammed my hands on the table, they stung from how hard I hit the table. The lunchroom quieted down. Anger was just pouring off of me, I was shaking and it took everything in me to control my anger. I didn't say anything but rushed out the door. Tears stung my eyes blurring my vision.

I collided with someone as I rushed out the door. It hurt a little but I didn't care. I had stumbled back a little too, strong hands caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I shook the hands from my arms and stepped out the way and rushed outside

 _"Whats her problem?"_ A voice hissed

 _"Leave her be Rose."_ That was Emmett

 _"Her emotions were all over the place,"_

 _"Was that new girl Bella?"_

 _"Nope that was Evelyn"_ Emmett replied

I toned out the rest of the conversation as I rushed away, I turned the corner and rested against the wall, sliding down it. I rested my head between my legs as I was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

 _"Jasper! What are you doing?_

"Hello, You must be Evelyn." A sweet voice said

I looked up, his honey locks were curly and short but hung neatly around his face. He had a small smile that could brighten up any room

"Uhm, Y-y-y-es. Im Evelyn." I stammered

He held out his hand.

"Im Jasper. Its lovely to meet you."


End file.
